preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prey: Typhon Hunter
Prey: Typhon Hunter is a free downloadable multiplayer mini-game based on Prey. In this mode, one player takes control of Morgan Yu, while five other players take the role of a Mimic. Typhon Hunter is VR compatible and contains 3 additional puzzle games for VR, as well as a museum of models.2018-06-10, E3 2018: Prey Adds A Horrifying Take On Hide-And-Seek This Summer. GameSpot, accessed on 2018-06-11 Rules Morgan Yu wins the match by killing all 5 Mimics, while the Mimics win if at least one survives for 5 minutes. Gameplay Preparation Before a match begins, up to 6 players are loaded in a virtual room. The next level to be played will appear, then players can side to play as a Mimic for the next or Morgan. Those choosing Morgan will be selected randomly when the match starts. If no one chose to play Morgan, one player will be randomly selected for the role. If there are less than 5 players playing Mimic, the remaining Mimics will be replaced by bots. Up to three levels are available and cycle one after another: *Morgan's Office, based from the same location in Talos I Lobby. *Morgan's Apartment, based from the same location in Neuromod Division. *Yellow Tulip, based from the same location in the Crew Quarters. Beginning Phase At the beginning of the round, the 5 Mimics will have a 30 seconds head start to hide themselves in the level. They have infinite psi points during this phase. Team Morgan Morgan appears on the level and a counter starts. The player has 5 minutes to kill all 5 Mimics in the level. He starts with the Wrench, which can be traded for Silenced Pistols found around the level. They only contain 6 bullets each, but grabbing more pistols increase the bullet count up to 15. Pistols can only be switched to the wrench by grabbing one lying around the level. An empty pistol means that Morgan has no means to attack. Morgan can whack or shoot at objects to find if they are Mimic. Grabbing a Mimic copying an object also forces the creature to appear. Morgan can sprint like in Prey, and needs to recuperate once in a while. After 2 minutes, a Psychoscope power-up will appear at one of three locations on the level. Picking it up grants Morgan the ability to see the outlines of Mimics through walls. This effects lasts 20 seconds, after which the Psychoscope will reappear a minute later elsewhere on the map. Its effect is cancelled if Morgan is killed by a Mimic. Morgan has no health bar and will simply respawn when killed by Mimics, with a penalty of 10 seconds. Morgan wins if all 5 Mimics are killed before the end of the 5 minutes. Team Mimics Mimics have both a health bar and a psi bar. They can take up to 2 or 3 hits before dying and don't respawn for the match. When copying an object, their psi bar is slowly consumed, but they can move around at no more expense. They can also sprint but at the expense of psi points. Mimics can slowly replenish their psi bar by stop mimicking an object. They can instantly fill it up by picking up coral orbs (invisible to Morgan) spawning randomly in the level, or killing Morgan. When Mimics are copying an object, they can charge an attack meter by close to Morgan. Once the meter is filled, they can leap attack Morgan when close enough and if there is no obstruction, killing him instantly. They cannot attack without mimicking an object. They stop copying an object when hit or grabbed, or when their psi points are depleted, and are thus at their most vulnerable state. Killing Morgan keeps him from spawning for 10 seconds. Mimics win if at least one of them is still alive after 5 minutes of match. Tips *The wrench can hit several objects with one swoop, which makes it better to look for Mimics among groups of objects. *Pistols offer better range but are limited in ammo. They should be used wisely, as no ammo means Morgan cannot fight back until he finds a wrench or another pistol. *Mimics can outrun Morgan by sprinting, because they can continually run as long as their psi points are not fully depleted. This makes using the pistol a good strategy to take out Mimics after grabbing the Psychoscope power-up. *A sound will always play when a Psychoscope appears on the map, and another when a coral orb spawns. *Mimic can charge their attack even if they are separated from Morgan by a wall. Hiding next to a door is an easy way for a sneak attack. *Small objects are ideal hideouts, as they are more difficult to spot. This is especially effective in tight spaces or close to surfaces like tables or walls. *Hiding in plain sight is not always a good idea against cautious players. Hiding on couches and chairs make it less evident for players to notice an object there, especially flat ones like wrenches or pistols. They also offer a vantage point, being usually placed in the middle of a large room. *Mimics should play offensive rather than defensive. Coral orbs are limited, and killing Morgan spares the need to find one. Also, other Mimics can stop mimicking when Morgan is dead to save and regenerate a few psi points. **Mimics can for example follow Morgan as an object to charge their attack meter, even if he spotted them or is chasing them. **Mimics working as a group is also an effective strategy. The more there are in a room, the more Morgan is susceptible to be attacked by one of them. **A good strategy to avoid Morgan wiping out the Mimics with Psychoscope power-up is to find where the power-up has spawned and ambush Morgan there. Videos Prey_–_Official_Typhon_Hunter_Trailer References de:Prey: Typhon Hunter Category:Downloadable content